pmd: radio waterdam avonturen van elena zonnelach
by martyrex
Summary: in deze prachtige wereld waar dappere rescue en exploration teams mystery dungeons in gaan om pokemon te redden criminelen te vangen en de dungeons onderzoeken. maar dit verhaal gaat daar niet over dit verhaal gaat over een jonge espurr die begint te werken als een stagiare bij radio Waterdam met het rare personeel dat daar werkt word dat een groots avontuur. mijn eerste fanfic.


Welkom in de wereld van pokemon.

Overal op deze wereld kun je pokemon vinden van de kleinste wirmple tot de grootste wailmer, van diepste oceaan tot de hoogste berg en van normal tot ghost type.  
je kunt ze niet missen.

Er zijn pokemon die vredig samenleven in dorpjes groot en klein over de gehele wereld, Maar er zijn ook wilde pokemon die om verschillende redenen je kunnen aanvallen zoals je verkeerd aan kijken tot hun territorium betreden.  
Maar de meest gevaarlijke wilde pokemon wonen niet in het wild, nee die leven in mystery dungeons.  
Mystery dungeons zijn special natuurlijke labyrinten die elke keer als je daarna binnen gaat veranderd, daardoor kun je daar gemakelijk verdwalen.  
En heel veel pokemon verdwalen in deze mystery dungeons en raken soms gewond.  
Daarom zijn er rescue teams die pokemon redden uit deze dungeons, maar ze redden niet alleen onschuldige verdwaalde pokemon uit mystery dungeons.  
Deze teams gaan ook achter criminelen aan die zich hebben verstopt in deze dungeon om hun straf te ontkommen.

Deze rescue teams zijn weer aan gesloten bij de guilds maar er zijn niet alleen rescue teams er zijn ook exploration teams deze teams doen ontdekkingen en bestuderen mystery dungeons en de rest van de wereld.  
Deze guilds worden overzien door het poke instituut die vele organisaties overziet en de wereld veilig houd.  
Dankzij deze guilds en het poke instituut is de wereld ver vooruit gegaan,  
er zijn vele nieuwe dingen ontdekt zoals pokemon, mystery dungeon, technologie en vele andere dingen.  
Er zijn ook nieuwe dorpen gekomen en anderen zijn juist groter geworden.  
En dit verhaal speelt zich af in een van deze dorpen, waterdam om precies te zijn waar een jonge espurr zojuist wakker is geworden.

vandaag is eindelijk de dag vandaag wordt er een nieuw hoofdstuk geopend in mijn leven. zei ze in een enthousiaste toon terwijl ze uit bed sprong.  
Deze jonge esspur die nu haar kamer overhoop haalt op zoek naar iets heet elena zonnelach, en vandaag is zeker een speciale dag voor haar.  
Daar is mijn tas nu even kijken of ik alles heb, noteblok? check, schrijf gerij? Check lunch?, die moet mama nog voor me maken.

Nadat ze alles had gecheckt ging ze na de bad kamer waste zich zelf en ging toen de trap af en ging ze naar de keuken waar haar ouders druk bezig waren zichzelf voor te bereiden op hun eigen werk dag.

Haar moeder Jenny zonnelach hoofd van het handelaars vereniging al druk bezig is de lunches klaar te maken voor iedereen terwijl haar vader Aaron zonnelach bezig was de spullen klaar te zetten voor de redings missie die hij vandaag ging uitvoeren met zijn team.

schatje is mijn lunch al klaar? de jongens en ik moeten vandaag nog wees kinderen uit het eeuwig bos redden. Vroeg Elena's vader Aaron zonnelach  
bijna klaar moet alleen nog een oran berry in je lunch pakket doen. ze pakte 3 oran berry's deed die in ieders lunch pakket.  
Elena ging aan de keuken tafel zitten en at haar ontbijt, haar ouders waar te druk bezig met hun eigen dag voor te bereiden dat ze niet merkte dat elena al aan de keuken tafel zat haar ontbijt te eten. In gedachte was elena al bij wat ze vandaag gaat doen.  
Terwijl ze diep in gedachten verzonken was gingen haar vader en moeder het huis uit om naar hun werk te gaan.  
Dag elena tot vanavond riepen ze toen ze de deur uit liepen.

Een paar minuten nadat Elena haar ontbijt op had pakter ze haar lunch pakket en ging zij ook.  
Het was een prachtige dag en elena die nu door de Straaten van waterdam zat te rennen opweg naar haar roeping. zag dat iedereen al druk aan het werk is, een peliper was druk bezig met het rond brengen van de post, de handelaren waren druk bezig hun waar aan de pokemon te brengen. En zelfs al de door haar moeder verachte kecleon shop (een winkel van de kecleon corp) al bezig was.

He jonge espurr wil je iets lekkers kopen vroeg een van de kecleon die de winkel bemande.  
Nee dank u mam zij dat ik niet te veel zoetigheid moet eten, en ze zij ook dat al jullie kecleon van haar part dood kunnen vallen, dit verbaasde de kecleon nog al. maar dit kon elena niks schelen want zij was op weg naar haar roeping.

Een paar minuten later stond ze voor de dragonite guild geleid door Alexander Groothart, waar dapper pokemon elke dag op avontuur gaan.  
Waar de rescue teams elke dag mystery dungeons in gaan om pokemon te redden, achter criminelen aan gaan, exploration teams mystery dungeons onderzoeken, op schatenjacht gaan om hun fortuin vergaren en de plek waar haar vader werkte met zijn vrienden.  
Elena stond daar een paar seconde still terwijl ze nadacht over de avonturen die de pokemon die daar werkte beleefde.  
En toen ging ze weer verder want daar moest ze niet zijn want haar roeping was iets anders dan geweldige avonturen beleven in een mystery dungeon.

En weer een paar minuten later stond ze bij de plek waar ze moest zijn.  
Dit is waar ik ga werken als onbetaald stagiare, de plek van mijn dromen, waar ik op een dag boris nachtwacht ga vervangen als presentator bij het waterdam radio station, zei elena enthousiast.

Ja beste lezer, jonge elena's droom was niet om op spanende avonturen te gaan in mystery dungeons, maar radio presentator te worden bij het eerste radio station van de pokemon wereld radio waterdam.

authors note:

Dit is mijn eerste fanfic het is nog niet proef gelezen en er zitten nog gramaticale fouten in maar ik zou graag je mening willen van mijn idee.

dit was intro sorry ik weet niet hoe ik de chapter naam moet veranderen.


End file.
